Le premier amant de Sakura
by Galswind
Summary: Discussion nocturne entre Sakura et Kakashi, ce dernier tente de deviner qui a bien pu être le premier amant de Sakura.


Sakura restait debout, immobile dans la pénombre de sa chambre, les yeux rivés sur le cadre à terre. L'équipe 7, brisée.

La métaphore était trop forte, une crainte immense s'élevait dans son cœur, elle commençait à comprendre : elle avait regardé tant de fois cette photo pleine d'espoir, de souvenirs, persuadée qu'elle voudrait un jour à nouveau dire quelque chose. Pourtant elle s'était écroulée, le verre s'était fendu en mille morceaux comme son cœur à cet instant. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues, elle avait tant cru qu'elle pourrait ramener Sasuke. « T'es lourde ».

Finalement c'était bien les seuls mots qu'il eut daigné lui accorder. Elle s'était basée sur un simple merci, et avait vu en lui toute la rédemption de son amour, mais elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il ne reviendrait pas, elle ne pourrait jamais le ramener car il ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle n'avait aucune influence sur lui, même Naruto n'y pouvait rien.

Avait-elle passé toute ces années à s'entraîner, à espérer, à faire grandir cet amour de jour en jour pour rien ? Oui. Pour rien. Trois années qui lui avaient été presque entièrement dédiées. Certes elle était désormais devenue une kunoichi accomplie, elle était devenue femme, plus sure d'elle, moins pleurnicharde, aujourd'hui elle était forte, elle s'était promis de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait et en premier lieu Naruto et Sasuke. Mais elle devait tirer un trait sur lui. Sasuke serait toujours plus fort qu'eux, il n'aurait jamais besoin d'eux, il reviendrait s'il le voulait où il serait consumé par sa haine. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'avait jamais pu rien faire, c'était cette incapacité qui la torturait, devoir subir, ne pouvoir aider personne.

Elle devait changer de cap, l'oublier, autant qu'il était possible, d'autres gens étaient là pour elle. Naruto, son meilleur ami, le seul qui put vraiment la comprendre peut-être. C'était lui qui était en danger aujourd'hui. Elle devait être à ses côtés. Lui, et tous ceux de Konoha dont elle était devenue si proche. Se concentrer sur ceux qui l'aimaient, ceux qui étaient présent, et non pas sur celui qui avait déserté. Peut-être était-ce ça la maturité, finir par accepter, accepter que cet amour à sens unique ne pouvait la rendre heureuse et qu'elle devait s'en défaire. Jamais elle ne l'oublierait, elle ne pourrait, mais elle sentait qu'autre chose l'attendait. Le bonheur peut-être ?

Elle frémit. Aussi discret qu'il pouvait être, dans cette nuit sans bruit elle pouvait sentir sa présence derrière elle. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste furtif.

« Entrez sensei » dit-elle, essayant de rendre sa voix plus enjouée qu'elle n'était réellement.

« Tu es devenue excellente Sakura, peu de ninja seraient capable de percevoir ma présence. » répondit-kakashi en posant un pied dans la pièce.

Elle se retourna un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Que faîtes-vous là ?

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai senti que…lors de l'entraînement de Naruto tu semblais mélancolique. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été un bon sensei pour toi, mais si je ne t'entraîne pas, ça ne signifie pas que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sakura ? »

Sakura soupira. Il avait beau ne pas s'y connaitre le moins du monde en relations humaines il avait l'esprit trop affiné pour ne pas percevoir la tristesse de son ancienne élève. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle aussi avait remarqué les regards en coin qu'il lui lançait constamment lorsqu'il était question de Sasuke ou Naruto.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait jamais craqué : alors qu'ils étaient partis, qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule à Konoha, Kakashi était toujours resté, il était là à veiller sur elle. Elle devait avouer que ce regard elle aimait le sentir, d'un certain côté il s'était plus occuper d'elle que n'importe qui : il était absent évidemment : en tant que meilleur ninja de Konoha il était régulièrement envoyé en mission, mais c'était là son métier, elle pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir, et, après tout, Kakashi n'était plus son sensei, il n'avait donc aucune obligation de s'occuper d'elle. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était là, comme ce soir : à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de mission sa première visite était pour elle, pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, et, accessoirement, pour lui demander de le soigner, lui qui détestait aller à l'hôpital. Il était le seul de son équipe à l'avoir vu grandir, à l'avoir vu devenir la belle jeune fille qu'elle était à présent, le seul aussi à avoir pu percevoir ses moments de détresse. Lui qui s'en voulait tant de n'avoir pu retenir son élève.

Sakura se força à conserver son sourire. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit encore la pleurnicheuse qu'il faut consoler.

« Tout va bien sensei, je vous assure. »

« Sakura… » commença-t-il, puis son regard se porte sur le cadre par terre, brisé en mille morceaux. Il avança vers lui et se baisse pour le ramasser reposant la photo là où elle aurait dû être.

« Est-ce toi qui a… ?

« Non, il est tombé tout seul. Mais qu'importe, il ne signifie plus rien. » dit-elle d'une voix faible, sentant les sanglots monter dans sa gorge.

Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer devant lui. Il fallait qu'il parte, vite, sinon elle ne tiendrait pas. Il était la dernière personne devant laquelle elle voulait se montrer faible. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit encore comme cette gamine craintive qu'elle avait pu être, celle qui avait crié son amour à Sasuke sans rien obtenir en retour qu'une indifférence mêlée de mépris.

Elle voulait qu'il voit en elle cette femme forte qu'elle s'efforçait de devenir, telle Tsunade, Anko et bon nombre d'autres kunoichi. Si seulement elle avait pu pour une fois être celle sur qui il se serait appuyé, cela ne lui suffisait plus de se contenter de le soigner, elle souhaitait plus, tellement plus…Elle ne put réprimer les pleurs qui commençaient à couler, et bien qu'elle lui tourna le dos, le hoquet qu'elle retint à grande peine n'échappa pas à Kakashi.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa et la fixa, interdit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Sakura pleurer, que devait-il faire ? La prendre dans ses bras ? Comment la rassurer ? Lui dire que tout irait bien ? Mais Sakura n'était plus une enfant, elle savait, elle se rendait compte de tout le mal qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas perdu autant que lui, mais elle avait perdu l'homme de sa vie. Yamato lui avait raconté : Sasuke n'avait pas hésité à se ruer sur Sakura avec son sabre, si le capitaine ne s'était pas interposé la jeune ninja serait morte. Tuée par son grand amour.

Comment pouvait-il la consoler de ça ? Il avait toujours essayé de comprendre Sasuke, en vérité il ne le comprenait que trop bien et était prêt à lui pardonner beaucoup mais cette dernière action avait poussé son indulgence à bout. Il serra les poings, sentant la colère l'envahir. Sasuke ! Il paierait pour avoir fait autant de mal. Sakura se tenait devant lui, le corps secoué de faibles sanglots qu'elle tentait maladroitement de lui cacher. Elle voulait paraître tellement forte, mettre un masque, faire comme si tout aller bien.

Petite idiote. Sa force c'était ses sentiments, elle ne devait pas les refouler, elle ne devait pas faire comme lui, devenir cet épouvantail associable. Pourquoi souhaitait-elle tant lui cacher qui elle était ? Il en était blessé, il se préoccupait tant d'elle. N'y tenant plus il s'avança et se collant à son dos, la pris dans ses bras. Il le savait. Ce n'était peut-être pas le genre de chose que devait faire un sensei avec son élève. Mais comment stopper ces pleurs qui lui déchiraient le cœur ? Surprise Sakura s'arrêta immédiatement. Le souffle chaud de Kakashi sur sa nuque lui donnaient des frissons, mais étonnement elle se sentait bien, la chaleur de ces bras était celle qu'elle attendait depuis tant d'année, depuis que Sasuke était parti et que l'hiver s'était abattu sur elle.

« Sakura… » murmura-t-il

Elle se retourna vivement et lui mis un doigt sur les lèvres. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parle, pas maintenant. Qu'il la laisse profiter de cet instant de calme. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et se blottit encore un peu plus dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son sensei agirait ainsi, il n'était habituellement pas très doué pour les relations humaines, pourtant cette fois il avait su trouver comment la calmer. Il la serra plus fort encore en enfouissant sa tête dans la chevelure rose de son ancienne élève.

Diantre que ce parfum était doux, en serait-il un jour rassasié ? Il devait absolument cesser de la toucher, cesser de la sentir où il serait pris d'un désir trop grand pour être maîtriser. Mais tout en Sakura appelait à l'amour. Il sourit sous son masque : il se savait chanceux de l'avoir là, dans ses bras, combien de ninja auraient souhaité la même chose ? Mais seul Naruto et lui avaient la chance de pouvoir être aussi proche de la belle fleur de printemps. Sasuke aurait pu lui l'avoir tout entier. Savait-il seulement à quoi il renonçait en sacrifiant cette vie à sa vengeance ? Sans doute n'avait-il jamais touché et humé la chevelure soyeuse de Sakura comme Kakashi le faisait en ce moment.

Le ninja copieur se gifla mentalement quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Tomber amoureux de son élève, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Mais à la sentir tout contre lui, il devait bien s'avouer que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait n'étaient plus de simples sentiments fraternels : il aspirait de tout son être à la rendre heureuse, à ce qu'elle ne quitte plus ses bras, il rougit lorsqu'il s'aperçu que l'immense désir qu'il avait essayé de contenir se révélait, plus puissant encore qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il entendit Sakura rire contre lui.

« J'ignorais que je vous faisais cet effet sensei » dit-elle d'une voix mutine.

Rougissant de honte Kakashi se défit rapidement de son emprise mais elle le retint avec force et leva vers lui son visage asséché par les larmes.

« Je suis un homme Sakura, tenta-t-il de se justifier, et tu es une belle…non une superbe jeune fille, je suis désolé, je ne maîtrise pas … »

« Ne vous justifiez pas sensei, je n'ai pas dit que cela me dérangeait »

Kakashi ouvrit de grands yeux. La conversation lui échappait quelque peu, il était venu la consoler et la rassurer, mais tout dérivait, il s'était laissé aller à lui montrer ses sentiments et elle ne semblait pas en être plus choquée que ça. Il tenta de se reculer à nouveau mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant le nuage apparaître sur son regard opale.

« Sakura… » souffla-t-il à nouveau pour la raisonner.

« Vous m'aimez plus qu'un ninja aime sa coéquipière n'est-ce-pas Kakashi ? » sourit-elle

« JE…Sakura, c'est inutile, j'ai fait une erreur en te…je suis ton sensei…je devrais partir… » dit-il d'une voix hachée.

Partir ? Comment le pourrait-il si elle retenait ? Bien que le son de sa voix le ramène à la réalité, il était évident qu'il ne pourrait résister bien longtemps à Sakura si elle se pressait ainsi contre son corps. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils. Sa tristesse semblait totalement envolée, un autre sentiment avait possession d'elle : un espoir inoui, l'espoir d'un bonheur, aussi fugace soit-il.

« Arrêtez ! Je ne suis plus votre élève. Je suis une ninja comme une autre, une femme. Vous avez-vous-même dis que je vous plaisais. Quel problème y a-t-il ? »

« Je ne suis pas le remplaçant de Sasuke » dit-il durement. Ces mots lui faisait aussi mal qu'à elle, mais il devait bien se le rappeler, elle aimait Sasuke, il était sa vie, elle ferait une énorme erreur en se donnant à un autre dans un moment de tristesse.

« Sasuke, Sasuke. Tout le monde n'a que ce nom là à la bouche. Je ne suis pas la propriété de Sasuke, il m'a rejetée il y a des années déjà, pire que ça, il n'a pas hésité à tenter de me tuer pour satisfaire sa vengeance et que je ne vienne plus le rechercher. Comment voulez-vous que je puisse l'aimer encore après cela ? Souhaitez-vous que je passe ma vie à ressasser ce qui n'a jamais été ? Voulez-vous faire de moi une femme aigrie perdue dans les souvenirs d'un premier amour qui n'a de fait jamais existé ? J'ai suffisamment goûté à la tristesse Kakashi, j'ai envie moi aussi de connaître une part de bonheur avec un homme qui semble vraiment m'aimer et se soucier de moi. »

Elle se recula en serrant les poings et inspira une grande bouffée, son regard se fit plus volontaire.

« Je vous aime Kakashi. CE n'est pas…ce n'est pas comme avec Sasuke. Je ne pense pas à vous en sentant mon cœur se serrer. Le simple fait de prononcer votre nom me fait sourire, lorsque je vous imagine je ne ressens que douceur, calme et bonheur. Je tremble à chaque mission que vous faites et je compte les jours attendant désespérément votre retour. Longtemps j'ai eu honte de ce que je pouvais éprouver en votre présence, je pensais trahir Sasuke, me trahir moi-même. Mais non, j'ai seulement grandi, mûri. Je veux m'occuper des gens qui m'entourent et ne pas en perdre à nouveau. Je ne veux plus de Sasuke ! »

Elle reprit à nouveau son souffle alors que des larmes se remettaient à couler.

Kakashi demeura ébahi devant les propos de la jeune fille, elle semblait décidée et sure d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus de Sasuke…bien il avait intégré. Mais, depuis quand éprouvait-elle cette sorte de sentiments pour lui ? Qu'importe, il était bien trop agé, trop taciturne, trop seul, elle voulait un homme qui la rende heureuse, ce n'était pas lui, qu'elle se tourne vers Naruto, vers Lee, lui n'était pas un homme pour elle, il n'était pas assez bien. Sa vie, il l'avait déjà vécu, il se contentait de survivre et de regarder les autres continuer, c'était déjà trop tard pour lui.

« A moins que vous ne ressentiez rien pour moi, vous n'avez aucune excuse pour éviter ce bonheur là. » dit-elle d'une voix dure.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Savait-elle seulement ce qu'elle lui faisait subir ? Il ne recherchait que son bonheur à elle, mais pour cela il devait s'éloigner. Elle se trompait probablement sur ses sentiments, mais elle était si tentante, si belle, si désirable, si aimante.

Se méprenant sur les pensées de son sensei Sakura se recula brusquement. Elle était idiote, comment avait-elle pu croire que Kakashi l'aimait, il la désirait peut-être, il était homme après tout, mais n'éprouvait aucun sentiment. S'il ne répondait pas ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur mais qu'il craignait de lui faire de la peine. Peut-être avait-il une autre dans son cœur. Anko ? Shizune ? Ou un souvenir de son passé tumultueux…Après tout elle ne savait rien de lui, si ce n'est ce que Tsunade avait bien voulu lui dire, elle se rappelait d'une fille qui était dans l'équipe de Kakashi , Rin ? Oui c'était cela, Rin. L'avait-il aimé comme elle avait aimé Sasuke ? Avait-il ouvert son cœur ou seulement son lit à une autre femme ? Elle doutait qu'il soit un jour retombé amoureux, pour ce qui est du reste elle avait déjà entendu des femmes se vanter d'avoir passé une nuit avec le ninja copieur, mais était-ce vrai ?

Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait du désir pour elle, le corps est un excellent révélateur, mais contrairement à beaucoup d'hommes qui auraient profité de la position de faiblesse et de la déclaration de Sakura, lui semblait vouloir mettre le plus de distance entre eux pour éviter d'être tenté. C'était un homme bon. Elle le savait. Elle s'était bêtement jetée à son cou, sans réfléchir au malaise qu'il devait ressentir maintenant. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je me suis trompée. Je ne voulais pas vous…pardon…oubliez ce que j'ai dit sensei…laissez-moi…s'il vous plait. » acheva-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Surpris par son changement de ton Kakashi reposa les yeux sur elle, il vit ses épaules trembler à nouveau. Non. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas être triste à cause de lui, elle croyait qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il voulait seulement partir. Merde ! Que faire ?! La voyant se mordre les lèvres pour étouffer ses pleurs il ne put résister et se jeta sur elle pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise. Il enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans ses cheveux.

« Espèce de petite idiote ! » lui susurra-t-il d'un ton presque coléreux en la serrant plus fort encore.

« Ne pleure pas, pas pour un homme, pas pour Sasuke, et encore moins pour moi ! » Il l a força à relever la tête et posa son front sur le sien.

« Je ne suis pas pour toi mais tu as gagné, je ne crois pas pouvoir résister plus longtemps. Tu ne dois jamais te montrer si accessible, ne te donne jamais à un homme comme tu viens de le faire. »

Kakashi tremblait de tout son corps, il avait laissé son amour pour Sakura le submerger, le désir prenant à présent le dessus sur le ninja si froid et calculateur. C'était une bêtise, il le savait, mais il était allé trop loin, il ne s'arrêterait plus.

Portant ses yeux brillants de larmes vers lui, la jeune fille lui sourit illuminant soudainement la pièce et leva ses mains jusqu'à son visage, agrippant ses doigts au masque que portait toujours son sensei. Il aurait voulu l'en empêcher mais il ne pouvait bouger, son regard rivés sur la beauté de Sakura, sur son sourire qui rayonnait. Lentement il sentit son masque descendre alors que les yeux de son élève s'agrandissaient, pétillants de la découverte qu'elle faisait, sa bouche demeurant légèrement entre-ouverte.

Sans réfléchir davantage il se pencha pour s'en emparer. Elles étaient fraîches, hésitantes mais si douce. Peu à peu elle raffermit leur baiser se montrant plus volontaire. Puis laissant de côté tous ses doutes elle se serra plus encore sur son torse, caressant son visage révélé d'une main, et essayant d'ôter sa veste de ninja de l'autre. Alors que celle-ci se trouvait à terre, la jeune fille défit leur baiser et une lueur lubrique dans ses yeux força d'une main le ninja à s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle émit un petit rire avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Sous emprise de son charme ce dernier mit quelques temps à comprendre où elle voulait en venir mais soudainement lui attrapa les deux poignets, l'immobilisant.

Une chose le bloquait encore. Si jeune, si naïve, elle riait de sentir son désir pressé contre elle. Savait-elle seulement ce que c'était ? Non, il ne pourrait pas, elle devait connaître ses choses mais pas avec lui. Il fit un mouvement négatif de la tête alors qu'elle se débattait vainement. Elle laissa retomber ses mains en un soupir.

« Stupide sensei. Crois-tu vraiment être le premier ? »

Kakashi ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Sakura. Kakashi n'avait pas l'air content, mais pas content du tout.

« Jaloux ? » minauda-t-elle

« Qui ? Quand ? Sasu… ? » demanda-t-il abruptement

« Pas Sasuke non, nous étions trop jeune. » répondit-elle plus sérieusement.

« Qui alors ? Naruto ?! Non…pas Naruto, tout le monde l'aurait su. Lee ? Oh non berk !, dit-il dans un rictus de dégout lui arrachant un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Je crois que ça ne te regarde pas. » dit-elle d'un ton énigmatique

« Hors de question mademoiselle. J'admets difficilement que vous ayez pu me cacher ce genre de chose. Je pensais être un ninja qui voit tout. » dit-il vexé.

Sakura se retira de ses genoux et s'assied sur le lit face à lui.

« Très bien, devine si ça t'amuse. »

Kakashi se gratta le menton. Comme c'était étrange de le voir sans son masque. Savait-il seulement à quel point il était beau et combien il était difficile de ne pas se jeter sur lui ?

Ce dernier passait en revue dans sa tête tous les candidats potentiels au poste d'amant de Sakura. Il était bien plus jaloux qu'il n'aurait pu le penser : imaginer la jeune kunoichi dans les bras d'un autre était déroutant. Il aurait pu comprendre s'il s'était agis de Sasuke, mais comment concevoir qu'un autre ninja ait pu la toucher, la posséder ? D'un autre côté cela voulait dire que Sakura était aussi femme qu'il la voyait, plus aucun n'obstacle ne s'opposait à son désir. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, il n'aurait donc pas le sentiment d'abuser de sa jeunesse. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Lui cachait-elle encore beaucoup de chose de ce genre ? Il pensait tout savoir d'elle. Quand avait-elle pu ?

Finalement il était suffisamment absent en mission pour qu'elle puisse mener une vie qui lui était inconnue, mais il aurait pensé que Tsunade l'aurait mis au courant. Il était à la fois vexé et intrigué que Sakura ait ses secrets : étrangement, savoir qu'elle conservait une vie privée l'excitait, il avait encore tant de chose à découvrir d'elle. Mais avant tout, il voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait : ce n'était pas ses affaires et pour rien au monde il n'aurait dit à Sakura avec qui il avait pu passer ses nuits ces derniers temps, mais il ressentait le besoin impétueux de savoir. Il se mit à réfléchir à voix haute énumérant les ninjas, guettant des signes révélateurs sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Ca m'étonnerait que Neji pense à autre chose qu'à son entraînement…

« Ca m'étonnerait que Neji pense à autre chose qu'à Tenten » ajouta Sakura faisant levé un sourcil à Kakashi.

« Neji ? Tenten ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé. »

« Ton sharingan ne voit pas grand-chose alors » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Bien, alors pas Neji…Je sais ! Shikamaru ! » s'exclama-t-il victorieux alors qu'elle pouffait de rire.

« Shikamaru doit trouver ça bien trop fatiguant…quoique, il est possible que pour ce genre de chose il sorte de sa torpeur habituelle…mmhm, réfléchit-elle tout haut, Shikamaru…j'y penserais… » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire en voyant le regard noir que lui adressait le ninja copieur. Il était si facile de jouer avec lui. « Mais je le laisse avec plaisir à Temari. » acheva-t-elle

« Shikamaru ? Temari ? …oui finalement ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça… »

« Shino est bien trop dégoutant avec toutes ces bestioles qui vivent en lui. » La grimace de Sakura le confirma dans ses dires.

« Chôji…il n'y a pas assez à manger sur toi…alors je ne vois plus que … Kiba ? »

« Hors de question, s'exclama-t-elle, pas vraiment envie de faire partie du harem de Kiba. »

« Harem ? Décidement je ne vois rien. Sai alors peut-être ? »

« Sai me trouve affreuse, et il est complétement sous la coupe d'Ino, même s'il ne s'en est pas encore aperçu, aucun livre ne lui à expliquer ce que c'était que d'avoir à faire à Ino. » Kakashi se surprit à rire. Ca, il avait remarqué qu'Ino tentait par tous les moyens de mettre le grappin sur Sai malgré l'incapacité notoire de ce dernier à comprendre les sentiments humains.

« Alors je ne vois pas…c'est bien un ninja ?

« Oui.

« C'était lors d'une mission ? »

Sakura soupira. « Oui. »

Kakashi sentit ses muscles se tendre, il arrivait près du but, il le savait.

« Lors de la mission à Suna ? »

Sakura ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder, alors que ce dernier réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ils étaient restés quelques jours à Suna après avoir ramener Gaara, Kankuro était encore très mal et Sakura avait du le soigner, ça ne pouvait être lui, il était trop mal en point, ça ne pouvait donc être que…

« Gaara… » murmura-t-il. Ce n'était plus une question, il en était sur maintenant. Sakura se mordit les lèvres de crainte face à la réaction de celui qu'elle aimait. Mais ce dernier se mit à sourire.

« Gaara est un homme bien. …Puisque je t'ai forcé à révéler ce qui ne me regardait pas, je me sens obligé de te rendre la pareille. Pose-moi une question, celle que tu veux. »

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Celle que je veux ? Vraiment ? » Kakashi approuva d'un signe de tête.

La jeune fille se mit à tortiller ses doigts. Visiblement il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait lui demander. Pitié qu'elle ne lui demande pas la même chose. Il se voyait mal avouer à Sakura que la première femme qu'il avait touché n'était autre qu'Anko. Elle avait beau sembler calme, il savait que Sakura était d'une nature plutôt possessive : il n'y avait qu'à voir la guerre qu'elle avait mené contre Ino pour avoir Sasuke.

« Qui est Rin ? » finit-elle par dire « Enfin, as-tu aimé Rin ? Etait-elle ton … »

« Non » la coupa-t-il alors qu'un fin voile de tristesse se posait sur son visage.

« Rin m'aimait. Elle m'aimait comme tu aimais Sasuke. » Il s'arrêta, comprenant soudainement.

« Et comme Sasuke je m'en moquais. » Il acheva en riant presque.

«Et comme Naruto t'aimait, Obito aimait Rin : il m'a fait promettre de m'occuper d'elle. Je n'ai pas réussi. » Quitte à lui en parler autant tout dire.

« Après la mort d'Obito je me suis rapproché d'elle. En un sens je l'aimais, comme une sœur, comme une meilleure amie, je voulais la protéger et en même temps je suis resté un ninja sans sentiments, je n'ai jamais su lui dire combien elle comptait. »

Il se força à sourire en regardant la jeune fleur le regard triste. Elle lui rappelait Rin par bien des côtés, il voulait la protéger, mais elle était plus volontaire et quelque chose chez elle provoquait en lui des sentiments plus violents encore et un désir tel qu'il n'en avait pas éprouvé depuis sa douloureuse expérience avec Anko.

Sakura se pencha vers lui et lui défit son bandeau ninja avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son sharingan.

« Tu es encore plus beau comme ça. »

Ces simples mots réveillèrent tous les sentiments qu'il conservait depuis trop longtemps, la tristesse, la joie, le désir, la peur, l'amour. Il attira Sakura à lui l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il n'avait plus qu'un désir : revivre, et seuls son goût, son odeur, sa peau sous ses mains pouvaient lui apporter cette renaissance. Il avait peur d'être trop pressant mais ce fut elle qui s'allongea l'attirant plus encore vers elle.

La lune illuminait le lit où Sakura s'endormait doucement dans les bras de son ancien sensei alors que celui-ci la caressait lentement, la contemplant.

« Tu m'as menti » finit-il par dire « aucun homme ne t'avais touché. »

Il entendit un léger rire.

« Possible » dit-elle d'une voix endormie. « Dormez maintenant sensei. »

Il soupira. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Resserrant ses bras autour d'elle il ferma les yeux pour enfin s'assoupir.


End file.
